


Lullabies

by TeslaInMyPocket



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Constellations, Gen, So much death, Songfic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeslaInMyPocket/pseuds/TeslaInMyPocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not gonna be alone, Tim. You’re gonna be fine. It’s not even that bad. You’ll be okay.” Songfic set to Lullabies by Defiance Ohio. In which Alex shoots Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> This song wasn't even sad and look what I did. It's a problem.

/Lay your head next to mine and we'll sleep one good sleep tonight./

In all the times Tim had come to Rosswood at night, he had never once looked up at the sky. Really looked up and noticed it. It was so full of stars, pinpricks of light in the inky backdrop of space. Tim saw all of this for the first time, how the sky looked so much different away from the city, from his ground vantage point, yards away from the parking lot. Had he turned his head to the left, he would have seen the car he and Jay had arrived in just a short time ago. It was his car, really, it had been. But now it was theirs. Parked next to it was the car of Alex Kralie’s, its engine still warm beneath the hood. If Tim had look to his right, he would have seen the briefest flits of light between the trees. Jay always had his flashlight, didn’t he? His flashlight and his camera. Tim would have noticed a lot of things, had he not been in so much pain. Laying on his back, bleeding out into the dying summer grass from the gunshot wound in his stomach, Tim did not notice much. But he noticed the stars above him, between the rolling waves of pain. 

/Fall asleep, love, to forget or to dream ... fall asleep to leave this world behind./

Somewhere in the woods, there was shouting. Jay. Tim could hear him. Jay and Alex. Concern wedged its way between the pain and the stars and Tim forced himself to look to his right. Jay and Alex were still out there. Alex was the reason Tim was here, with such an excellent view of the stars. The shouting continued, the words jumbled, but definitely Jay and Alex’s. The retort of a gun sounded sharply, but Tim nearly missed it, the sound registering in his ears and rolling to his brain on a white hot wave of pain. Squirming on the ground, Tim panted, pain and fear battling each other. The shouting had stopped now. There was only silence and the sound of Tim’s own breathing. The minutes stretched by, and Tim found himself watching the stars again, just for something to do. He had never been interested in constellations before, and he regretted it slightly now. Instead, he connected the stars himself, making hotel signs and animals until he heard footsteps. Moving his head was becoming much more difficult, but Tim managed it, watching the lone figure sprinting towards him. It was Jay. He could see that now, and the fear evaporated from Tim’s mind. Jay was safe. Jay wouldn’t be watching the stars like he was because Jay was fine. Jay was safe and unharmed and that was all that mattered to Tim. Jay was saying something that Tim wasn’t quite catching, although it could have been his name. He wasn’t quite sure, because he was riding out another wash of pain and hearing was difficult. But it passed and Jay was on his knees next to Tim, his face white and his eyes full of concern. “Hey.” Tim said, grinning. Jay seemed taken aback, and Tim wondered when the last time he had grinned was. “Oh, Tim..” Jay said quietly, glancing down at the dark stain that was Tim’s abdomen. “It’s okay, Jay.” Tim said as if it were the most obvious of facts. And it was, to him. He didn’t matter. Jay did. Jay was on the verge of tears now, and Tim frowned. “Alex?” he asked, and Jay nodded. “I got the gun...and…” but Jay didn’t finish the sentence. He couldn’t finish the sentence. 

/And I wish for you, friend, to lie down in peace and I wish for you always to know that as long as we'll dream under these stars in the sky that we've seen since the day we were born …/

Tim was forming a word, a reply along the lines of “Good job, buddy.” but that terrible pain had a way of stealing your breath. This one lasted much longer, and Tim did not feel quite as strong after it was over. Jay was touching him now, and Tim was grateful for the thumb stroking his hair back, out of the way. It was soothing. “I’m sorry…” Jay whispered, staring at Tim’s face like he was about to disappear into thin air. “Not your fault.” Tim mumbled, shaking his head the tiniest of bits, “You did good, Jay.” Jay’s hand was shaking now, Tim could feel it. “I could have done better.” Jay said, louder now. “No..” Tim groaned, fighting the pain, “I’m going to be okay.” Tim meant that. Of course he knew he wasn’t going to recover from this, but he was going to be better. Anything would be better in comparison to the life he had lived. His only regret was that he was leaving Jay behind in it.

/... To move but don't move too fast for your dreams or your grandest of plans./

Tim felt like sleeping now. He felt tired, which surprised him. He had been so full of adrenaline just a short time ago. “Jay, I’m sorry.” Tim whispered, and he meant it. He was. It wasn’t fair that he got to go and Jay had to stay. Jay’s face had twisted painfully, “Sorry for what?” he asked, almost angrily, “I got you into this! I….I did this! What do you have to be sorry about?!” Jay shouted, his voice carrying across the empty field. Tim winced, “Wrong….” he said, trying to gather enough strength to form the right words. “Not your fault….” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut, concentrating on speaking. “Sorry that...you’ll be..alone.” he managed. He could hear Jay sniffle loudly, and then his head was being lifted gently into Jay’s lap. “I’m not gonna be alone, Tim. You’re gonna be fine. It’s not even that bad. You’ll be okay.” Tim chose to ignore those words, and the rawness in Jay’s voice. 

/Dream of nights of fireflies and skies so clear, so untouched. Dream of a time, of a place for us to live, so free, so free./

He was close now, Tim could feel it. Too close. And it wasn’t fair, it wasn’t fair, it simply was not fair. Forcing his eyes open, Tim could see Jay, his face peering down at him, backlit by the pinpricks of light. The stars. “Jay…. the stars….” Tim whispered lightly, and Jay followed his eyes to the cloudless sky. “Yeah… You can really see them out here. I never noticed them before…” And then Jay was talking, trying to hold Tim’s focus. Anything to keep him alert. There. “There’s the Big Dipper, just above that tree.” Jay said, gesturing with his head. Tims eyes tracked its movement slowly, focusing on Jay’s voice. Focusing on Jay. “The Little Dipper should be near it, but I’m not sure we can see it. There could be a tree blocking it. Can you see it, Tim?” Jay asked, his voice almost pleading Tim to respond. But Tim did not respond. Jay was still stroking his hair, and he realized that he had been freely crying for several minutes now. Or perhaps it had just started. Jay wasn’t sure. “Except we can’t see it...because the tree…” Jay choked out, drawing Tim slightly closer. “The tree…” Jay repeated, resting his forehead on Tim’s still warm one. Above him, the stars twinkled coldly down, distant and empty like the eyes that Jay closed with the same thumb that had been stroking Tim’s hair. 

/Just as quick as you can fall asleep./


End file.
